Ashes on the Wind
by Sydney.State.Of.Mind
Summary: A collection of poems from the points of view of various characters in The Hunger Games. Up Now: Peeta Mellark and His Mockingjay, Ashes on the Wind
1. Peeta Mellark and His Mockingjay

**Peeta Mellark and His Mockingjay  
**(WARNING: Contains spoilers for Catching Fire and Mockingjay.)

* * *

Peeta Mellark and his Mockingjay,  
the boy who sacrificed for love,  
and the girl who could not stay,  
their love caught up in a dreadful fray.

Star-crossed lovers in the end,  
but it didn't start that way,  
his bread he did lend,  
and she worried how to pay.

She whistled in the trees,  
the birds did stop to listen.  
A note floated along the breeze,  
and a tear on her cheek did glisten.

She ignored him, she thought,  
he saw more than she knew.  
His heart she had caught,  
and still his love grew.

The Hunger Games,  
number seventy-four,  
promised riches and fame,  
but families it tore.

Reaping Day came,  
cold and bleak,  
the Capitol to blame,  
for preying on the weak.

Primrose was chosen,  
Katniss' little duck,  
in shock she was frozen,  
teary and stagestruck.

Katniss was moved,  
and she volunteered,  
the Capitol approved,  
her love they revered.

The boy with the bread,  
her nickname for him,  
looked on ahead,  
and saw only one could swim.

He had fallen for her,  
his love was so great.  
He'd keep her from danger...  
and accept his fate.

His oath he did keep,  
but she couldn't see.  
And as they did sleep,  
dropped the poisonous bee.

He fought the Career,  
and came out of it worst,  
his death he did fear,  
and their places reversed.

Upon hearing the voice,  
up in the sky,  
she had reason to rejoice,  
a couple didn't have to die.

She found him in mud,  
and he was not well,  
his skin yellow and mottled,  
but she had not time to dwell.

Together they survived,  
Cato, mutts, and the Capitol,  
and together they strived,  
to act in love and cheerful.

Her love was unsure,  
and his heart was broken,  
they went on the tour,  
all focus on her token.

A Rebellion she started,  
after the Quarter Quell,  
but he had departed,  
into the Capitol's hell.

She became the symbol.  
The Mockingjay's price,  
for her being vocal,  
Coin had to be nice.

Peeta was saved,  
but came back broken,  
"A mutt!" he raved,  
his madness had spoken.

A great battle raged,  
in the Capitol's home,  
a war they waged,  
there she did roam.

Her little duck's scream,  
would haunt her for life,  
she died from Gale's scheme,  
and this caused them strife.

Her heart was ripped,  
torn and broken,  
of love she'd been stripped,  
her heart she did harden.

But along came the baker,  
broken in his way,  
and he did take her,  
their debt left unpaid.

Their love was not perfect,  
but it made them complete.  
They fell in love amongst conflict,  
when they were forced to compete.

* * *

**Hello all! I hope you enjoyed the poem, I realize that not all the rhymes were perfect and I'm not quite satisified with it, but I had it in my mind and had to get it out. It's quite hard creating a decent poem about a set storyline!**

**I will be writing more of these with all sorts of characters, so don't forget to review and I always welcome constructive criticism!**


	2. Ashes on the Wind

**Ashes On the Wind  
**(WARNING: Possible spoilers for Catching Fire and Mockingjay.)

* * *

Once the girl on fire,  
now she was left to rot,  
they built her funeral pyre,  
made her someone she was not.

She had been set ablaze,  
her duties planned out.  
The Capitol to raze,  
that was her route.

Her fire was catching,  
burning the night,  
to it people latching,  
ready to fight.

She was lit, burned bright,  
a beacon of truth,  
the Mockingjay took flight,  
and stole her youth.

The flames they burned higher,  
and the screams grew loud,  
she tries, but still tires,  
they said they were proud.

She burned to a crisp,  
ashes on the wind,  
lost in a mist,  
her heart left to mend.

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewers who reviewed my last chapter, it means so much to me and I love hearing your feedback! You guys really motivated me to write this chapter's poem! **

**If ever you guys are confused as to who or what I was speaking of in a poem, I'll be happy to explain in the next chapter, but I want to force people to think about it! This one I think is pretty obvious. :P**


End file.
